The Turn Around Kind of Life
by Bunny-chan1
Summary: um... new enemy appears and new person too! R/R!!! please!
1. Prologue

Author: Bunny-chan  
Bunnysm14@aol.com  
The Turn-around Kind Of Life  
Prologue  
  
Hi! This is my first fanfic. I've had the idea for a while and finally decided to put  
the words down. The story takes place after the S movie and before SuperS. I like using the  
Japanese names because I feel they have more intimate meaning. "....." means speech, '.....'  
means thoughts. Here is a little Japanese to English dictionary type thing:  
Thank you- Arigato, Domo  
Hello- Konnichi wa  
How are you?- Ogenki desu ka?  
Fine, thanks- Genki Desu  
My name is- Watashi wa ______ desu  
I'm- Watashi wa _______  
Serena- Usagi Tsukino  
Darien- Mamoru Chiba  
Amy- Ami Mizuno  
Raye- Rei Hino  
Lita- Makoto Kino  
Mina- Minako Aino  
Michelle- Michiru Kaioh  
Amara- Haruka Tenoh  
Hotaru- Hotaru Tomoe  
Trista- Setsuna Meioh  
Andrew- Motoki Furuhata  
Molly- Naru Osaka  
Melvin- Umino Gurio  
Some of the phrases might be wrong, since I don't know that much Japanese, so if you have  
a correction, please feel free to email me about it. I would really like some feedback and   
suggestions so please email me. I never get any mail!! Also, if anyone knows the Japanese name  
for Motoki's sister could you please tell me? Thanx! Now enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
Finally. Finally there was peace. Sailor Moon and the senshi had just defeated the   
Deathbusters and the Witches Five, plus healed Souchi Tomoe! Usagi Tsukino was the happiest  
of them all that the enemies were finally gone. But she couldn't help feel an ominous feeling  
in the air. She wasn't prone to having ominous feelings so she hoped nothing was wrong.  
  
Usagi Tsukino was a very beautiful girl with blonde hair done up with balls on her head  
and a streamer of hair falling down from each ball, and shining blue eyes. She walked down the   
street headed for the park where she would meet her "Mamo-chan". She certainly didn't expect   
to be found in the middle of a big commotion. Right in front of her two people, a young girl   
and a man, were yelling at each other in a language she could only identify as English, due to   
the fact that she had a certain distaste for it; probably because she couldn't learn the   
language.   
  
The young girl had deep brown hair that went to her waist and deep stormy blue eyes.   
She was wearing a dark blue shirt and denim jeans. The man was dressed in clothes that   
represented the company he worked for, a moving company. He stood with a look of stubborness   
by his truck. He spoke again, only this time in Japanese, which was apparently his native   
language.  
  
"Listen, I don't move YOUR stuff. YOU move YOUR stuff," he replied with shortness.  
  
"No, you listen! I'm only one person and I can't move furniture up to a three story  
apartment. It's supposed to be your job to move the furniture," She said trying to reason with  
the stubborn man.  
  
"You should have read the contract before signing it. It clearly says that I don't move  
your items in to the home, you do. I just transport them here" He stated turning around, "Now   
I'm going to go to a deli, you had better move your things from my truck or I'll be forced to   
dispose of them myself!" Saying the last part, he jumped up to the truck, grapped his keys and   
wallet and left leaving the young girl standing there with a look of anger, shock, and worry.  
  
Usagi stood there wondering what she should do. Should she help her? Or should she go  
about her business? The girl muttered some choice words in English then proceeded to move a box  
from the truck. She lifted the box and began to walk towards the building but wobbled a bit.   
Usagi chose that moment to intervene. She lifted the other end and flashed a smile at the   
surprised girl. The two girls walked to the elevator and got in, with Usagi pressing the '3'  
button.  
  
"Arigato for your help," the girl started. Usagi flashed another one of her famous  
smiles and said,  
  
"You're very welcome. Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu,"   
  
"Oh! Its nice to meet you Tsukino-san, Watashi wa Williams Yumeko,"  
  
  
  
*standard disclaimers* yay, we love this part. I can barely contain my joy *voice heavy  
with sarcasm*. I don't own Sailor Moon or its respective characters. they belong to Naoko   
takeuchi and the other people who have lisenced them. But, i do own Yumeko, and the enemies.  
so please don't sue, you wouldn't get much anyway. I'm probably only good for pocket lint. 


	2. Chapter 1

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunnysm14@aol.com  
The Turn-around Kind of Life  
9/26/00  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. The story takes place  
after the S movie and before SuperS. Also, "......" is speech (obviously!) '......' is  
thinking, ....... is telepathy, and ***** indicates change in place or time.  
*Standard disclaimers* I don't own SailorMoon or its respective characters. I do own,  
however Yumeko and the enemies, so please don't sue. I'm probably only good for pocket  
lint.  
  
  
  
Usagi made her way into Yumeko's apartment with the last box. The two girls had  
moved Yumeko's furniture and boxes from the truck up stairs to her apartment. They had   
spent three hours moving stuff. During that time Usagi learned that Yumeko was 15, lived  
alone, and lived in Japan until she was three years old, then moved to Canada, and was now  
moving back to Tokyo. Usagi hadn't asked her why she lived alone, hell, she had some   
decency for other peoples' lives.  
  
"Are you sure you can manage?" asked Usagi referring to the boxes the other girl   
had to unpack.  
  
"It's no problem," she started, "Thanks for your help so far. I'll walk you down"  
  
When the girls made it outside Yumeko handed Usagi 15,000 yen.  
  
"What's this for?" Usagi asked.  
  
"For helping," she answered, "You didn't have to, but you did. So, I'm paying you  
back the best way I know how."  
  
Usagi frowned and shoved the money back into Yumeko's hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Yumeko startled.  
  
"Are we friends?" asked Usagi forcefully.  
  
"If you want to be," she answered softly.  
  
"Then I don't need money, your friendship is good enough for me!" saying that, Usagi  
walked towards Mamoru's apartment hoping he would be there and not ready to kill her for  
totally blowing their date.  
  
"Ja ne Yumeko-chan!" she called over her shoulder, starting to run.  
  
"Ja ne, Usagi-san!" she called back.  
  
********* three hours earlier, approximately 1:15 pm  
  
Mamoru Chiba with his nose stuck in a book. It would be at least half an hour till Usagi   
arrived for their date. He walked over to a bench and sat down. Mamoru was a very handsome  
man with ebony colored hair and stormy blue eyes. 'Mamoru, the man with a past full of   
mystery.' he mused to himself. He had lost his parents on his sixth birthday. 'Some   
birthday present' he grimaced. He was in the hospital for about a week after the accident  
recovering. He had no family, the doctors told him. Mamoru was always alone in the   
orphanage. None of the kids would talk to him because unlike them, Mamoru's parents died   
while theirs didn't want them.  
  
'Why am I dwelling on the past?' He asked himself. Mamoru looked down to his watch.  
'2:27?!?' he mentally screamed. 'Wait,' he thought 'Usako's never this late, and that's   
saying something! I wonder what could be keeping her?'  
  
Mamoru waited another 20 minutes and no Usagi. With a worried look on his face,   
Mamoru made his way to his apartment.  
  
*********  
  
"Kon'wa! Rei-chan!" a voice called.  
  
Rei Hino looked up from scrubbing the porch of the temple and smiled. She pushed a   
wisp of raven colored hair from her face and spoke.  
  
"Kon'wa Mako-chan! Did karate class let you out early?"  
  
"Hai. And I thought I would pay you a visit," she replied.  
  
"Oh? A visit, eh?" Rei smiled evily.  
  
Makoto sweated under Rei's gaze. Finally, after much fidgeting on Makoto's part, she  
broke.  
  
"Alright! Alright, Rei-chan! Everybody else is already doing something today, and I  
knew you would be here doing chores,"  
  
"Geez, thanks Mako-chan," Rei said dryly.  
  
"Gomen ne, Rei-chan. But I brought some lemon pie to share with you," Makoto said   
while pulling a package out from her bag.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way," Rei said slyly, "Let's have some!"  
  
*********  
  
In a dark cavern, where no sunlight touched, a woman sat upon a throne staring into   
her crystal ball. Her long, dark red hair casscaded down her back and onto the floor. She was  
a slim woman and would've been considered beautiful if her skin wasn't so ghastly white. Her   
green eyes showed only death, the need for revenge, and hate. Hate for the humans, hate for  
the earth, hate for her mother because she failed at the path set for her. She peered once   
more in to her mystical ball of evil and drew in a breath.  
  
"My servants! Come to me and do my bidding!" she barked.  
  
Swirls of light of light appeared in the room and formed two people. The first was   
a young man with grayish silvery hair and silver eyes. He had a medium build, but obviously   
wasn't the type to go running into a fight. The second was a young woman with white hair   
and ice blue eyes. They both bowed to the woman wand waited for their orders.  
  
"Servants, the time has come for my revenge. We will destroy the members of the White  
Moon Kingdom."  
  
"Majesty," the young man started, "This revenge you speak of... is it for your mother?"  
  
"Pyrite! How dare you speak of her! But since you have asked, I will answer. No.   
This revenge is for me. The child of Earth killed me one thousand years ago, and I will pay  
her back the same justice. Beryl, my mother, was very foolish. She never thought anything   
through, she abused the gifts from Mettalia, and she payed dearly for it. I will take my   
revenge first, and then maybe I'll consider taking hers."  
  
"Majesty," the young woman finally spoke, "not to be disrespectful, but, how will we  
find the Earth child? We do not even know if she was reincarnated with the Princess and the  
other senshi or not."  
  
"You raise an interesting point, Quartz. I have felt her presence here. Just recently  
when we were rising from our thousand year sleep. She is in a place called 'Tokyo'.   
Unfortunatly, the senshi are rumored to be there as well."  
  
"Empress Morgana. Please allow me to take a youma or two and attack the city." Pyrite  
asked.  
  
"Have you a plan? I will not allow failure Pyrite."   
  
"I was planning to attack this 'Baseball' game. Many humans gather to these events   
and expend much energy. I know we need as much energy as we can gather if you are to rise   
to full power and take your revenge."  
  
"Though it sounds good, it had many holes. I will let you try your game. But be   
aware, if you do not show something for this plan, you WILL regret it."  
  
Pyrite gulped and disapeared in a flash of light. Quartz looked over to Morgana.  
  
"Majesty, are you not aware that he will most surely fail? The senshi are powerful  
adversaries. We will only be loosing energy on his so-called plan!"  
  
"Quartz, calm down. You seem to be worried that he will suceed. All battles have   
trial and error. We're merely testing the senshi now. Besides, our youma are much stronger  
than the lower class youma that Beryl used."  
  
"Yes, Empress Morgana. Will you be taking your tea now?"  
  
"Yes, tea sounds good."  
  
*********  
  
*Knock Knock* Mamoru looked up from his book, and sighed. He had called all of the   
senshi asking if they knew where Usagi was, and every one of them gave a negative answer. He   
couldn't get focused on his reading, which was due the next day, because he was so worried   
about where Usagi was. All he knew, was that she wasn't in danger, and that she didn't have  
her communicator with her. Mamoru got up from the couch, walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Mamo-chan! Gomen Nasai I was wasn't at the park for our date." Usagi  
said cheerfully, hoping that the cheerfullness would spread to Mamoru. No such luck.  
  
"Usako! I was worried when you didn't show up! Where were you?"  
  
Usagi led Mamoru to the couch and told him all about her new friend Yumeko, and how  
she met her.   
  
Mamoru had forgiven Usagi, but gave her a stern, but playful, warning not to skip out   
of any of their dates.   
  
"C'mon Usako, I'll walk you home." Mamoru said after glancing at the clock which read  
8:30. "Its Sunday, and you and I both have school tomorrow." After much whining on Usagi's   
part, the couple walked out of the apartment and strated their way down the street.  
  
*********  
  
Dark. This darkness is suffocating. Screaming. Who's screaming? Why can't I see?  
There's so much fog! "Help Me please!!!!" Who else is here? This is my dream, isn't it?  
"Ahhahahahahaha!!!!!!" Laughing? Who is it? I'm running, but it's getting me nowhere fast.   
Wait! Whats that? Who? Beryl?!?!?! No, its not. The resemblance is uncanny. Why does she   
have a sword? "Help me!!!!" No!! That girl! "Don't!!!!!"  
  
"No!!! Don't!!!" Mamoru sat up quickly, sweat dripping off of his body. 'What's going  
on?!'  
  
*********  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Yumeko sat up in her bed. Her hair was glued to her forehead, and she  
was gasping for breath. 'What's going on?!'  
  
  
  
  
  
I know its not much of a cliffhanger but, for right now, it will have to do. Please review!  
Bunnysm14@aol.com  
http://www.geocities.com/bunnysm14/ 


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunnysm14@aol.com  
The Turn Around Kind of Life  
Chapter 2  
10/8/00  
  
  
Hey all! Here's chapter two! The story takes place after the S movie and before SuperS.  
Japanese names are used, so if you aren't familiar with the names, refer to the prologue and   
there is a little English the Japanese table. I don't own Sailor Moon! Please do not sue   
unless you want pocket lint! ^_^  
  
  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Luna! Why didn't you wake me up?!?!?!" And it started again.   
Perhaps the neighbors should move, ne? The street famous screech was heard that morning, as it   
always was around that time. 'Monday mornings are always a drag.' Usagi thought to herself while  
running to school.  
  
Luna sighed. This girl was supposed to be Sailor Moon. Luna wasn't even going to retort  
to Usagi's remark about waking her up. Usagi rounded the corner to the school gate and raced   
inside the building. Luna watched from outside the grounds, reflecting on their latest battle.  
She had to admit, Usagi had done well in the battle. No one died. Well, no good people died   
anyhow. Her charge had proven herself once again that she wasn't just a crybaby, or a failure.   
She was a protector of Justice and inocent people. Luna knew. She knew Usagi had what it took   
to suceed. Not only in battle, but in school. If only she would try. Luna got up and decided   
to check out the fish market, discover what new catches were in. "Ooo, fish. Tasty." She   
licked her lips and walked down the road.   
  
********  
  
"Ahhh! Please bell!! Don't ring yet!" Usagi raced up the stairs that would take her to  
her class. *RING RING* She made it in! Right before the bell too! However, she didn't stop   
running and bumped into a body, and both fell down with a thud.  
  
"Waaaaa!!!" "Ouch."   
"Tsukino-san!! Are you quite finished?!?!" Sakurada-sensei's voice boomed, interupting   
the wailing, and the laughter from the other students in the room. "Honestly, Tsukino-san. Take  
your seat, and be thankful you won't get a detention!"   
  
Usagi murmered a thanks, and sat down at her seat beside Naru. Naru looked over to Usagi   
and smiled. She was her best friend since kindergarten. But, a while ago, Usagi started to   
drift away from their friendship. Always leaving, never around, and with Ami-san and Makoto-san.  
Naru had nothing against them. Quite the opposite, she liked them. Makoto was always so strong and wonderful in gym class and home-ec. Ami-san always recieved excellent grades and always had a nice dispotision. She just wanted to be a part of their group. She missed Usagi. She missed her friend.  
  
"Now. Class we have a new student. Please make her feel welcome." Sakurada-sensei   
glanced at the new recruit and said, "Please introduce yourself to the class,"  
  
"My name is Yumeko. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Very nice, now find yourself a seat please," and with that, the lesson was started.  
Yumeko walked to the back of the classroom and sat down by the window, isolating herself from   
everyone.  
  
"Can anyone translate this sentence? Japanese to english? Williams-san! Please   
translate the sentence," Yumeko blinked out of her stupor, and responded,  
  
"Hai, sensei. The sentence says *The old man, while reading his book, walked down the   
street with his son.*" Yumeko then diverted her attention back to the window.  
  
"Very good. Now..." RING RING!! Every one of the students hastily left for lunch.   
"Well, I guess there's no use in saying class dissmissed" Sakurada-sensei said aloud to no one   
in particular.  
  
********  
  
"Kon'wa Mako-chan! Ami-chan!" Usagi called over to her friends who were sitting under   
their tree.  
  
"Kon'wa Usagi-chan!" They both chorused at once.   
  
"Man you guys! I am starved! Sakurada-sensei was watching me like a hawk today, I   
couldn't eat anything in class!" Usagi said. She glanced across the yard and spotted Naru and   
Umino. "Naru-chan! Umino-kun! Over here!"  
  
"Domo, Usagi-chan. We couldn't find a place to sit today."  
  
"No problem, Naru-chan."  
  
"Hey, isn't that the new girl in our class, guys?" Naru asked.  
  
"Sure is! I found out that she's an orphan and lives alone. She never talks to anybody  
because everyone says she's got some sort of illness," Umino supplied, reading his gossip notes.  
  
"What a horrible thing to say Umino!" Makoto seethed. She was still a little upset with  
him from when she transfered to the school because he said she was a karate maniac.   
  
"Usagi-chan, why don't you invite her over here? It would be nice to meet her." Ami   
said, finally speaking up. Usagi just nodded.  
  
"Yumeko-chan!!" She called. Yumeko looked up confused for a moment, then focused on   
Usagi and gave a weak smile, "Yumeko-chan, come over here and eat with us!"   
  
"Konnichi wa, Usagi-san. Ogenki desu ka?" Yumeko spoke as soon as she arrived to the   
tree.  
  
"Genki Desu! Sit down! Yumeko-chan, this is Ami, Makoto, Naru, and Umino." Usagi   
pointed to each person as she said their name. "Everyone, this is Yumeko Williams,"  
  
"It's very nice to meet you all," She replied.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking Williams-san, your last name is American, is it not?" Ami   
asked.  
  
"Hai, it is. I lived in Canada for 11 years, the woman who adopted me had the name   
Williams."  
  
"So what's this about your illness?!?!" Umino practically screamed, wanting to know   
the secrets behind the new girl.  
  
"Illness?"   
  
"There's a rumor going around that you have an illness. The rumors here are usually   
started by a boy with dark brown hair, glasses, and a screchy voice," Naru said glaring at Umino.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I don't have an illness. Darn, and there goes my chance for popularity!"  
She joked. A small smile appeared on her face but quickly disapeared as if it was hard for her   
to smile at all.   
RING RING!!  
  
"There's the bell. C'mon! Afternoon classes!! Biology, Naru-chan!!" Umino said   
excitedly while pulling Naru's hand.  
  
"Biology! Yuk! Disecting frogs and insects is so not my scene, guys." Usagi said   
walking after Umino and Naru. The four girls walked in to the building for the rest of their   
classes.  
  
********  
  
"Pyrite! Come forth!" Morgana called. She sat upon her throne of dark stone and   
peered in to her mystical ball. A flurry of light appeared and formed the man known as Pyrite.  
  
"You called for me, Empress?"   
  
"Yes. I wish to know when you will execute your plan for capturing the brat," She   
sneered the last word.   
  
"Of course, Empress. I have a youma ready and we will attack the event known as a  
Baseball game. Not only will we get energy for you, but we will also have a chance at capturing  
the one you hate so much." Pyrite seemed confidant, however he was sweating under Morgana's   
gaze.   
  
"Heh. Pyrite, your plan is very stupid!" Quartz appeared in yet another flurry of   
light and sneered at Pyrite.   
  
"Shut up, you!"  
  
"Both of you quit your childish bickering! Now, Pyrite, go and do not fail me!"   
Morgana yelled, losing her patience, not that she had much anyway. Pyrite left in haste,   
leaving Quartz to face the Empress.  
  
Morgana sighed, "Quartz, how are we supposed to beat the odds if you can't get along   
with your peer? Leave my sight now, Quartz. Do not return unless you have something useful   
for me,"  
  
"Yes, my Empress," Quartz left in a flurry of light.  
  
"Soon. Soon, I will have your blood on my hands, brat. I will not lose to you this   
time. I WILL kill you,"   
  
********  
  
"Ah! Yes! No detention today! That means I can get to the arcade early without having   
to fight through that crowd!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Yumeko were out in front of the school after they had just been   
let out.   
  
"Yumeko-chan, do you want to go to the arcade with us?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Um... sure I guess. But, I'm not very good at video games," she replied.  
  
"Don't worry about that," Makoto put in, "Usagi-chan's not very good at them either!"  
  
"Thanks alot Mako-chan" Usagi grumbled. Ami, Makoto, and Yumeko just sweatdropped.   
  
********  
  
The mechanical doors opened revealing a very excited blonde, who then, ran over to the  
Sailor V game, apparently there to spend her week's allowance.  
  
Ami and Yumeko walked over to the counter, Motoki had his back towards them and didn't   
see, or hear them approach.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Motoki-kun!" Ami said, startling Motoki to the point where he banged his  
head on a shelf.  
  
"Itai!!" He screamed. Yumeko leaned over and said,   
  
"Doujobu ka?"   
  
"Doujobu," Motoki looked over to the person and was startled yet again (boy, we're   
just scaring the hell out of him today! ~.^). "A-arigato." He stuttered. Motoki stared at   
the girl. He had the feeling he knew her. 'Odd.' he said to himself.  
  
"Motoki-kun. This is Yumeko. She just moved to Tokyo. Yumeko, this is Furuhata Motoki,  
his family owns the arcade and Fruits Parlor Crown above." Ami said.  
  
Yumeko reached out to shake his hand and said, "Its very nice to meet you, Furuhata-san."  
Motoki just stared and took her hand, "Um, nice to meet you to,"  
  
The mechanical doors opened once again revealing a young man, who looked about 18. He   
had dark hair and blue eyes. He spotted Motoki shaking a girl's hand, and could'nt resist.  
  
"Hey Motoki-kun! Reika would be pretty disapointed to know that her boyfriend was   
conversing with a very attractive young lady." He chuckled, and looked over to see who 'the   
attractive young lady' was. He wasn't too far off. She was about Usagi's age, had brown hair   
and deep blue eyes much like his own. She was also tall, not as tall as Makoto, but close to   
it, probably about 5'4. (by the way, 5'4 is about an inch shorter than Makoto, if you're   
wondering)  
  
Motoki looked over the Mamoru and back to Yumeko, and it hit him. They had the same   
eyes. The same color, and the same expression of pain. 'That's why she looked familiar!'   
  
"Aww, lay off Mamoru-kun!" Motoki said exsaperated. Just them a blur of blonde flew   
past and slammed into Mamoru.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi said, hugging him.  
  
"Hey, Usako." Yumeko leaned over and whispered to Ami, "So this is the famous,   
'Mamo-chan'?" Ami giggled.  
  
"Mamo-chan! This is Yumeko, remember I told you about her yesterday?" Usagi said,   
indicating to the brown haired girl he had teased Motoki about.  
  
"Oh, yes. It's nice to meet you Yumeko," He said, reaching for her hand, remembering   
that Usagi told him she was from Canada. Yumeko extended her hand, "Its nice to meet you too.   
Usagi has said alot about you, and I'm not exaggerating." They clasped their hands and each got  
a flash.  
  
'What?!?' *Help, please!!*  
  
'Huh?!' *Nooo! Don't hurt her!*  
  
Yumeko dropped her hand from his , and paled. She quickly recovered and politely   
smiled. Fate chose that moment to interviene. Hino Rei and Aino Minako walked through the   
door.  
  
"Konnichi wa, minna!" Minako said in her happy voice.  
  
"What?!" Rei started, "Odango's here? No detention today, Odango Atama?"  
  
"Shut up, Pyro!" And thus the tongue war started.   
  
"Uh.. Hey guys? I have some tickets to a baseball game tonight. Do you want them?"   
Motoki offered, "My friend gave them to me, and I can't go because I have to work. I have seven.  
Perfect number, huh? You all can go."  
  
"Thanks, Motoki-kun. But are you sure you don't want to ask your new lady friend?"   
Mamoru teased, indicating Yumeko. Motoki blushed at bit, and shoved the tickets into Mamoru's   
hand. "Don't start, Mamoru-kun." was all he said. Motoki turned his back and continued his   
work.  
  
"Come with us, Yumeko!" Usagi prodded.  
  
"Who's Yumeko?" Minako asked.  
  
"Oh! Gomen! Williams Yumeko, this is Hino Rei and Aino Minako. Guys, this is Yumeko."  
Usagi said laughing to herself.  
  
"It's good to meet you." Yumeko said bowing respectfully.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too! What are you doing hanging out with the Odango atama   
though?"  
  
"Why you!!!!" And again, the tongue war started.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Mamoru interupted the prosession, "If we're going to that game, we better  
leave. It starts in a half an hour,"  
  
Everyone made their way to the door, but Rei held behind. She looked to Makoto who was   
next to her with a questioning look on her face,  
  
"I feel something from Yumeko," She gave a grave expression and the two girls walked   
out of the arcade catching up to their friends.  
  
********  
  
"Haruka, are you sure it's here?" A woman asked her companion.  
  
"Hai, Its here. The new evil we both felt is going to make its move here. Can you   
feel it Michiru? The wind is blowing strong with death,"  
  
"Hai, I feel it too. The sea is trembling with the coming evil," She paused, "Funny   
though, it would be at a baseball game,"  
  
"Perhaps, Michiru, perhaps," Haruka said looking into the sky.  
  
********  
  
"Wow, it sure is packed!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"It would be, Minako-chan. It's a High School game. This is the championship   
tournament." Makoto said excitedly. A man came over the loud speaker and pronounced the start  
of the game.   
  
About a half an hour into the game, another man came over the loud speaker.  
  
"Well, this is a lovely turn of events! May I introduce a new player! Biomeku!   
Come out and show these humans how to play!" A monster came out onto the field and started to   
charge the baseball players. She was dressed in a catchers uniform, only there was a blaster   
gun on her left arm, and a helmet on her head.  
  
"C'mon and play with me!!" She shot fire from her gun, and started punching the   
baseball players.   
  
"What the hell is that?!" Yumeko looked on, stunned. 'What is going on?!'   
  
Then, Yomeku raised her hand into the air, a blue light surrounded the field and the   
people started to fall down. Their energy was being stolen.   
  
Mamoru, for some reason got protective. "C'mon! We gotta get out of here!" He grabbed  
Usagi's hand, "Usako. Get the girls out of here and transform somewhere. I'll take Yumeko out   
of here and to safety, then I'll join you in the fight."   
  
"Hai! C'mon, minna!"  
  
Mamoru and Yumeko left with Mamoru giving the excuse of finding a phone to call an   
ambulence. Yumeko was screaming the entire time "What the hell is that thing?!?!"  
  
"Minna! Henshin yo!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"  
"MAKE-UP!!!"  
  
********  
  
"Ahhh! Leave me alone!" A blast of fire sent the baseball player pummeling into the   
wall.  
  
"World Shaking!!" A ball of yellow energy plowed itself into the youma. The Youma   
just growled in frustration, "Who are you?!"  
  
"Brought by the new era, I'm am the soldier of the skies, Sailor Uranus. I will   
magnificantly fight!"  
  
"Also brought by the new era, I'm am the soldier of the seas, Sailor Neptune. I will   
elagantly fight!"  
  
"Show me what you've got!" The youma blasted hwer fire gun at them, which they dodged   
beautifully.  
  
"Deep.. Submerge!!" The ball of sea green energy blasted towards the youma, which it   
dodged as well.  
  
"Machinasai!"  
  
"Who is this now?!" The youma was really pissed off now.  
  
"I won't let you get away with hurting inocent people! A pretty soldier in a sailor   
suit! I am Sailor Moon! And in place of the Moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
"Ha! Lets see you fight!" Another blast from her fire gun.  
  
"Let's fight fire with fire! Burning... Mandala!!" Sailor Mars basted the youma.  
  
"Right! Like that hurts!"  
  
"Now try me!" Sailor Jupiter roared, "Sparkling Wide... Pressure!!"  
  
"Let me try, Sailor Jupiter," Sailor Mercury offered after Jupiter hadn't suceeded   
in wounding the youma.  
  
"Shine Aqua...Illusion!!"  
  
"Ahhh!!!!" The youma was wounded. "Now Sailor Moon!" Mercury commanded.  
  
"Hai! Crisis MAKE-UP!!! Rainbow Moon Heart... Ache!!" The youma was dust.  
  
"Yatta!!" Super Sailor Moon cheered.  
  
"Not so Super Sailor Moon!" Everyone looked up to see a man in a gray uniform. He had   
grayish silvery hair, and silver eyes, "You have won this battle! But we have attained much   
energy from you weak and pathetic humans! Our master will defeat you all!"  
  
"Who is your master, you scum?!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
"Empress Morgana. She will kill you all! Bye for now, losers!" He disapeared.  
  
"Sailor Moon," Sailor Uranus said, "Be careful, this new enemy is strong." And with that  
the two outer senshi left the others standing in the field.  
  
********  
  
Rei sat in front of the fire. She was asking for anything on the new enemy. Earlier,   
Tuxedo Kamen hadn't shown at the fight. He was with Yumeko and they were waiting for an   
ambulance to come. Usagi was a little peeved that he didn't show, but she got over it. Rei   
smirked to herself, 'She's so jealous of everybody.' Rei focused on the fire once again, a   
vision came to her.  
  
Fog surounded the area, there was evil cackling in the background. Rei felt herself   
moving towards the laughing. She saw a woman holding a sword to a girl's neck. A male voice   
shouted, "Noooo! Don't hurt her! Stop!" She laughed some more. Her laugh reminded Rei of a  
certain Queen of Evil that they had defeated. She looked closely at the figures. The woman   
looked young, maybe around 17, she had long, dark red hair, her eyes were blocked by shadows.   
The woman spoke, "Now I shall have my revenge! Die child of Earth!!!" "Nooo!" "Help me   
please!!" Rei looked at the girl, her eyes were filled with tears. Her blue eyes were filled   
with tears. Her brown hair was straglely. Rei gasped. "Yumeko!"  
  
Rei came out of her meditation, "This can't be good,"  
  
  
  
Hey! I hope you liked it! Sorry about the delay, I was working on my webpage, and the  
sad thing is, it still isn't done! Please Review! Ja ne! ~Bunny-chan 


End file.
